


Amnesia: Live the Moment

by Vick_Queen



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vick_Queen/pseuds/Vick_Queen
Summary: After a car accident, Aurora Mitchell lost her memory. She was diagnosed with retrograde amnesia. As a way to aid in her treatment, her parents take her back to her homeland. Once in Hope County, Aurora will try to regain her memory with the help of old acquaintances, but she did not expect to end up charmed by John Seed.





	Amnesia: Live the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my new story.  
> This time I decided to write in first person.  
> I'm testing to see if this way is good too.  
> In this prologue there will be the breaking of the fourth wall.  
> Remembering that I am not fluent in English and that I am using an automatic translator to help me at the time of writing. Forgiveness for any mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy this story.

My name is Aurora, well at least that's what they told me and if you're reading this, it means you found my notes. So I'll tell my story. Well I will not tell you much about my past, because I have no idea what happened in it. It all started according to doctors after a car accident. They told me that I was driving my car and distracted by fiddling with the radio. It was long enough for a truck to crash into my car.

I do not remember the accident. I just remember everything that happened after it. The doctors had explained everything to me about my condition and when they asked my name I could not speak because I did not know the same. Everything in my mind seemed to be cloudy, my mind could not give me a single memory.

  
Luckily I had my documents. The staff at the hospital got my data and got in touch with my roommate who discovered that her name was Jennifer Smith. Through Jennifer, they were able to contact my family. My parents, knowing my condition, came quickly to me.

After I was discharged from the hospital I started the treatment so I could recover my memories. And it was precisely for this reason that I returned to Montana. Hope County was where I was born and raised, according to my parents. But, I can not even remember a happy moment in that place.

The doctor said that would be a good thing. That could help me heal. At that time I had hopes. I believed that as time went on in that place I would be able to recover. That was my main focus. My principal objective. Nothing mattered more in my life than recapturing my memories. I had to get my memories back. I could not live with that emptiness inside my head. I felt like a damn blank sheet.

And when I was in Hope County, I put it into my head that my only purpose was my memories. Well, that was until I met John Seed. According to my parents I did not know him, because when he arrived in Condado, I had already moved. I loved meeting you. He was a different man, I could feel it. I was completely enchanted by her beautiful blue eyes. I was charmed by your charisma. For your smile. I was charmed by John Seed and only he was able to divert my attention from my goal.  
We live a troubled romance. It was a novel that had its good and bad moments. Somehow over time, John persuaded me to join the Gate of Eden. We were both happy and for some time I thought that recovering my memories was no longer so important.

That was until Agent Ryan Campbell tries to arrest Joseph Seed. Ryan stirred something in me that puzzled me. He woke me up with memories. And at that time, my dear friend who is reading, my life has become even more complicated.

On one side a new life with John and his family. And on the other side was Agent Ryan, who somehow was returning my memories of my old life and the resistance.

But in the end, it did not matter which side I chose. My end anyway was not the happy one.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was in my mind for some time and after seeing a movie about it, I just had to write.  
>   I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
